


盛夏五点钟和吻

by Sixhalfmk



Category: American Graffiti (1973)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: John有时候搞不明白，到底是什么使得自己对着一个可能是他这辈子遇见过最聒噪的小女孩束手无策。





	盛夏五点钟和吻

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权。

莫德斯特的六月傍晚，太阳还没有完全落山，整个城镇笼罩在一片明亮的橙黄色中。路边一辆更为耀眼的柠檬黄色福特Deuce Coupé里，正上演一场高分贝的冷静争吵。

“我要把它挂在脖子上。”Carol大声宣布。

“老天，”John发动汽车的手狠狠的抖动了一下。他索性拔出了钥匙，转过头，难以置信的瞪着身旁的小姑娘。“求求你千万别。”

Carol挺起胸脯，一头棕色鬈发在脑后扎成一束乖巧的马尾，随着她幅度夸张的动作在后颈微微摆动。

“它很适合。”她毫不畏惧的回瞪过去。

“但你会看起来像个莫德斯特的头号大傻瓜。”John觉得好笑又生气，无奈地摇了摇头。“更何况，我不希望我该死的排挡栓被你当成什么娘里娘气的项链。”

“它 **就** 很娘，”Carol不甘示弱，“它像我祖母戴的大戒指，又笨又重。”她故作老成的叹了口气，仿佛在“说我可没想戴着 **你** 送的东西到学校里招摇过市”，接着皱起嘴角，面带嫌弃地看着手里的金属，拿到唇边往上面呵了一口气，拽起T恤的下摆仔仔细细地擦了起来。

掀起的T恤里隐约露出一小截白皙的腰身，John苦笑着移开了目光。

她对于他来说是有些过于小了。基督耶稣，他是60届的毕业生，而Carol的姐姐甚至比他还小两个年级，这意味着当Carol还在期待收到《仙履奇缘》作为圣诞礼物的时候，他已经在莫德斯特高中搞上比他大一届的甜心拉拉队长了。每当John意识到他们之间可观的年龄差，他便不寒而栗。

Carol干完了清洁工作，终于把注意力转向身边陷入沉思的John，好似终于意识到自己正和名义上的“男朋友”坐在同一辆车里，Carol决定行使自己理当享有的权利。

她抬起身子，把排挡栓塞进牛仔裤背后的口袋，接着以一种十分豁达的义无反顾，迅速从副驾驶座位爬向John，逼出对方一声逆来顺受的头疼呻////yin。等John反应过来，Carol已经在他的大腿上找到了一个舒适的坐姿，而自己竟然下意识地扶住对方的腰，帮助她调整更为轻松的姿势。

“我和迪—迪说你从来不亲我。”Carol一点儿也不像他交过的任何一任女友，倘若她们保持这个姿势坐在他的大腿上，往往是默认进行下一段更深入的身体交流，而Carol只是跨坐在他的身上，两手撑在他的肩上，用质问的语调控诉他从来不吻自己的事实。

“错。我亲过。”John辩解道，感受到牛仔布上方女孩儿的温暖体温，难以察觉的动了动腿。

“一次，”Carol抱怨道，“脸上，我家门口。”她用明亮的灰色眼睛看着他，John无意识的用力吞咽。“我打赌你对街上勾搭来的女孩子从不这么干。”

不能更对。John在内心翻了个白眼，因为她们该死的至少比你大五岁。

Carol向前凑近了一点，她的额发扫过John的脸颊。

“有什么东西硌着我了。”John指了指女孩的裤子，顺势松开扶着对方的手，不自然地落在座椅两侧。

Carol迷茫了一秒钟，接着了然地扭了扭屁股，一只手伸到屁股口袋里掏出了亮闪闪的金属件，举到John眼前，向他展示一个灿烂的笑容：“喏，你的幸运奶奶戒指。”

“排挡栓。”John纠正，感觉到女孩儿的大腿几乎蹭着他的鼠蹊处。John默默叹了口气，不明白自己为什么会屡屡败在Carol极具主动性的行动上。

“来嘛，”女孩儿乖顺地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，她闻上去完全没有任何化妆品的人工香气，而是清新甜美的味道，落在他脸上的头发里还有淡淡的花香，“就一下。”

“还是你想要尝尝剃须膏的味道。”Carol威胁般的眯起了眼睛[1]。

John笑了。他的手搂住女孩儿的腰，一个吻落在对方微微泛红的脸颊上，轻轻说：“耐心点，小家伙。”

“会有这一天的。”

这是1963年，除了赛车和梅尔速食店，John最为期待的事情。

 

完 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]电影里Carol上车时随身带了一瓶剃须摩丝（？）


End file.
